All Because of a Little Black Notebook
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Two girls, who love to cosplay, transfer to Ouran academy and they become unofficial members of the host club. What will happen then? Will they take Haruhi away from the boy's? Or fall in love? Couples unknown.
1. The Beginning

**All Because of a Little Black Notebook**

Two girls, who love to cosplay, transfer to Ouran academy and they become unofficial members of the host club. What will happen then? Will they take Haruhi away from the boy's? Or fall in love? Couples unknown.

* * *

Another day at the Prestige Ouran academy, all was a normal sunny day, well... as normal as it could get at Ouran.

Two people walked up to the tall oriental gates looking at the many pink buildings.

One looked normal enough; she had short light brown hair and honey colored eyes that glowed in contrast to her pail skin behind the pair of rimless, rectangle glasses. She looked to be only 16, and about 5'3. She wasn't wearing the Ouran high school uniform that was a puffy yellow dress; instead she wore a tan blazer, white shirt buttoned and tucked into black slacks with a red tie.

She carried a leather bag over her left shoulder as she stood to her companion's right, who was dressed the exact opposite.

She was a girl with messy, short black hair that seem to have never seen a brush, and dark black bags around her half open charcoal eyes and ghostly pail skin. She seemed to be 5 foot but she was slouching quite a bit, she appeared to be 16 as well. She was dressed in a baggy white t-shirt that was to big for her, baggy blue jeans that were two sizes to big and a pair of black sandals on her feet.

She had a white stick protruding from between her lips.

They walked in to the Ouran Academy grounds, and thunder cracked in the distance.

**Class Room**

"That's so weird."

A young lady, dressed in the proper Ouran yellow poufy dress, her chocolate brown hair done in little curls said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, it was so clear just a few minutes ago."

One of her friends, also in the proper uniform, her hair short and black reaching her ears, stated as she too looked out the window confusingly. The teacher walked in and walked up to the front of the extravagant, pink classroom.

"Alright settle down class."

The teacher, a woman in her 40's, with brown hair up in a bun called to her rich class. The students took their seats at their decretive Oak wood desks and waited for the class to start.

"Before we begin our lessons I would like to introduce, two transfer students from Lobelia Academy. You may come in now."

The teacher said as the door to the classroom opened slowly. All of the student's attention was drawn towards the door, as the teacher wrote the names on the board.

The first to step threw the doors was the neatly dressed girl who held a black notebook in her hand. The boys in the class instantly took notice of her and the girls' eyes glistened with joy at another female in the class.

However second girl, got horrified looks from both genders. Her sloppy looks horrified the neat, upper class. She was unwrapping a red lollop pop, upon opening her mouth they saw that the inside had been turned blue before she popped the red sucker into her mouth with the stick between her lips.

The teacher set down the chalk after writing the student's names on the board and looked at them, jumping back as she noticed the second girl.

"Ah? Just introduce your selves' girls."

She said nervously as she stepped backwards to her desk, not taking her eyes off the second girl. The First girl noticed it and shot a small glare at the adult; the second saw it but didn't really react as the first girl spoke.

"Ok. My name is Hikari Honda, my _**best friend**_ here..."

Hikari introduced her self and shot another glare at the teacher while gesturing to the second girl.

"Is the only one who gets to call me any nick names without permission."

Just as she finished, a bright flash of lighting and a loud boom of thunder sounded. She glared at the class this time, making some confused and others a little scared, shooting looks at the sloppy girl next to her who looked board as she looked around the classroom. Hikari continued her introduction.

"I have a pet rabbit name Ryuk, I like to read, study, and play music. I hate people who are mean to my friends and people who _**pretend**_ to be nice to my friends."

Hikari growled out, and a few of the students gulped as the second girl looked at the whole class.

"That is all I have to say. Kisa?"

The second girl, Kisa, came forward as her friend smiled at her.

"I am Kisa Alamark, best friend of Hikari Honda. I have two younger brothers, and I like candy, mysteries and Bloody Horror."

Kisa said in a motoned voice, around the lollypop, but she was loud enough to be heard at the back of the class room.

"I dislike liars, people who talk behind my back, injustice, and those who pretend to be my friend for selfish reasons."

She said as she stepped back next to her smiling friend popping the sucker back in her mouth.

"All right girls, Hikari, you can sit up in the third row from the back and Kisa..."

The teacher glanced at her, and looked back the class. Many of the students looked discussed and afraid of the sloppy girl.

"You can sit in the back row."

The teacher said as Hikari glared at her, but Kisa just nodded and walked to the back, Hikari following her.

Many students leaned away as she passed, but she didn't seem to care.

Hikari frowned as she reached her seat and the students around her smiled invitingly right after her friend had passed by.

She saw here friend take her seat, sitting with her legs curled up to her chest, Hikari frowned as she sat down. The girls around her tried to talk to her, but she just opened her black note book and wrote down their names and the teachers.

**After School, Host Club**

"It was horrible Tamaki!"

One girl cried, or pretended to as to not mess up her mascara in front of the handsome young man entertaining her and her friends.

The tall handsome young had short feathery blond hair, purple eyes and flawless pail skin. He wore the Ouran academy male uniform of a blue blazer, a black tie with a single vertical purple stripe and black slacks.

"There, there, my dear princesss. I'm sure that your new classmate was not that bad."

He comforted the girl as he slipped an arm over her shoulders, bringing her close.

"But-but it was!"

Another girl complained, holding a silk monogrammed handkerchief.

"She was dress so horrible in those rags that are dared to be called clothes!"

A girl complained as she looked horrified as she remembered how the girl was dress, and looked to be near fainting.

"She sat all curled up, and didn't sit properly even when the teacher told her to!"

Another girl complained, as she looked repulsed by the new girl's posture.

"She even had candy the whole day and a whole cake at lunch!"

A girl complained loudly, catching the attention of another boy, whom was eating cake, looked over questionably then at a much taller young man next to him.

"Is having candy all day and cake at lunch that bad Takashi?"

He asked sweetly, the boy looked to be in elementary but wore the same Uniform as the High Schoolers. He had short, light brown hair and big brown eyes looked up at young man next to him. He looked down at the little boy with his grey eyes; he had short, wild black hair, he seemed to be about 6 feet at least and wore the Ouran High School Uniform.

"Yes."

The taller boy said montonely, making water gather in the smaller boy's eyes.

"But-but I like candy and cake."

The small boy said as the girls around him realized that he felt offended.

"Oh no! Honey! For you it's cute. So it's ok if you eat sweets."

One girl comforted the small boy, Honey, who brightened up.

"Really!"

He asked excitingly, making the girls coo at his cuteness.

"Then can I have another cake?"

He asked and the girls intensely agreed.

Some were else in the room, a pair of girls rolled their eyes.

"See. What did Benibara tell you?"

A girl, dressed in the proper Ouran female uniform, with blue eyes and long golden blond that fell in waved to her waist said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend, sitting across from her at the small table as she took a sip of tea from a pure white tea up elegantly, and with perfect posture.

Her friend sighed; she was also dressed in the Ouran female uniform, she had honey colored eyes and shoulder length red hair.

"The Host Club is an abomination ridiculing the female persona."

She responded, taking a bite of cake.

"Excuse me ladies."

Both girls turned their attention to the speaker, a boy their age with short, black hair that was neatly combed and gray eyes hidden behind his oval glasses. He held a black notebook open in his hands and a fake smile on his face.

"Your Host for this afternoon, Haruhi Fujioka. Will now see you."

The blond stood up and gave him a sweet, equally as fake, smile.

"Thank you very much... _Ootori, Kyoya_."

The blond said as she walked past him, a glare off his glasses hid his eyes as the red head got up and walked past him, following her friend, a black notebook in her arm.

After a few seconds Kyoya walked away and opened up a sleek black laptop.

The two girls walked over to a feminine looking boy with short brown hair, soft doe brown eyes, in the Ouran High School Male Uniform.

The 'boy' looked up and smiled genially at the two girls.

"Well hello there, I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I will be entertaining you this afternoon."

The two girls sat down on either side of the 'boy' and smiled back, only theirs seemed to have a hidden agenda behind it.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Haruhi."

The red head told 'him' as she reached for the tea cup that Haruhi had set out, filled with some dark liquid.

"Yes, we have heard many things about you and this_** club**_."

The blond said as she took a slice of cake and took a large bite of it with her fork.

Haruhi looked at the blond, confused for a moment before going back to hosting them.

"Well I hope I will satisfy you princesss with my company. What are your names?"

Haruhi asked the two girls kindly. They exchanged looks and the blond set down the empty plate before picking up a napkin and dabbing her lips, which caused Haruhi's eyes to widen.

'_I've never seen any one but Honey, put cake away that fast.'_

"Oh! You may call me Raito."

The red head, 'Raito' told Haruhi, who looked at her a bit confused, before looking at the blond.

"And your name?"

Haruhi asked the blond, who had taken another slice of cake and was swallowing a bit of it before she spoke.

"You may call me 'L'."

The blond, L, told their Host as she took another bite of cake happily.

"Does that represent something?"

Haruhi asked, while wondering who would name their child after an English letter.

"No. It's just simply 'L'. Nothing more, nothing less."

'L' said as she finished the slice of cake before speaking to 'him', in an 'end of decision tone'.

"Ok. Well I haven't seen you girls here before, are you new to Ouran or just first time costumers?"

Haruhi asked politely, seeing that these girls were not going to be easy to handle at the same time.

"Both really."

'L' said as she glanced at some thing from the corner of her eye before picking up a white tea cup, blowing gently on the hot content of the cup.

Haruhi looked in the direction that 'L' had glanced at and saw, Kyoya looking up from his laptop in their direction before 'he' heard a choking noise come from 'L'.

The blond's face was contorted into a cute glare of degust.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Does it not suit your taste?"

Haruhi asked, feeling a bit irritated at what would come out of the blonde's mouth about the instant coffee 'he' had bought at the market not to long ago.

"Agh! It's to bitter. It needs lots of sugar."

Haruhi was surprised that the blonde had said, 'he' wasn't expecting her to say it needed sugar. So 'he' watched as she set the cup and saucer down with out a sound and reached for the sugar bowl.

"Here, let me get that for you."

Haruhi said as 'he' reached for the sugar bowl, the blonde's hand tensioned before she retracts it to let 'him' do it.

"How many would you like?"

Haruhi asked as she dropped one cube of sugar into her cup and grabbed another with the tongs waiting for her answer.

"15."

Haruhi nodded and dropped another cube into her cup before the number registered in 'his' mind. He looked at the blond with wide disbelieving eyes.

"15? Is that how many sugar cubes you want in your coffee?"

Haruhi asked, 'his' voice becoming higher pitched as 'L' got another slice of cake and started to devour it.

"Yes."

Came the blonds' simple reply as Haruhi continued to drop sugar cubes in the small cup of coffee. As 'Raito' daintily sipped her unaltered cup of the brown liquid.

"L, try laying off on the sweets. You're going to make your self diabetic."

She scolded her friend who had yet again, was working on another piece of cake. She noticed that the other Hosts were glancing their way occasionally.

Haruhi stopped plucking the sugar cubes when there was noting but a pile of brown colored sugar in the tea cup.

'_There's no way she's going to drink this. Eat it maybe but...'_

Haruhi was thinking before 'L' took the tea cup and licked the brown sugar, undeterred by the over whelming sweetness.

"Princess."

Haruhi and 'Raito' looked behind them as someone approached. It was the tall blond called, Tamaki, the host club king.

He came around in front of 'L' putting on a charming smile.

"Surely you needn't consume all that sugar."

Suddenly red roses appeared behind him and he admitted sparkles as he gave 'L' a charming look.

"Your sweet enough already."

The girls who were near by squealed at Tamaki's display of affections but the girl Tamaki was trying to charm just looked at him uninterested.

"My diet is none of your concern _Suou_."

She stated coldly, causing Tamaki to look at her startled as she licked more of the brown sugar before putting it down. Tamaki was sent into a corner growing mushrooms.


	2. Into the Darkness

**All Because Of A Little Black Notebook**

**Chapter 2**

**Into The Darkness**

Outside the ridicules pink walls of Ouran, the wind howled like a wolf at midnight. The few, once small and fluffy white clouds became one big, thick black cloud that started to rumble.

Inside the third music room, The Host Club was attending to their 3rd round of customers when the rumbling of the sky reached the natural host's ears.

Haruhi tuned to look out the window at the blacken clouds, worry etched into the host's face and fear in those large doe brown eyes.

"Haruhi?"

One of the host's customers called out, snapping Haruhi's attention back to the 3 girls around him.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry. I got a little distracted. What were you saying?"

Their host asked the 3 young ladies, looking sheepish and worried; however, Haruhi's guests did not pick it up.

"That my plans for a garden party are ruined because of this change in weather."

The girl repeated as she pouted, at both her ruined plans and the inattentiveness of her host.

"Yeah. That's too bad, but at least you have a bit more time to prefect your party."

Haruhi said, giving the girls a naturally handsome smile that made them all blush a light pink.

A sudden flash of light caught the attention of some, as they looked towards the windows, only to hear a roaring thunder no louder then a whisper.

Two Hosts snapped their heads over at the feminine Host, eyes wide with worry and panic as Haruhi's eyes got even bigger at the sound of thunder, becoming tense and pail. Haruhi's blood ran cold as another flash of light shone threw the window; the sound of thunder became louder.

Tamaki looked over at the vice president of the Host Club and his best friend, Kyoya who stood up to apologize to the girls he was hosting, casting a quick glance at Haruhi who seemed to stop breathing.

Their came another flash of light threw the windows, the lights in the room flickered off for less then a second that no one had even noticed that it had gone off.

The thunder rumbled more as loud as casual conversation, and the windows rattled slightly as the wind whipped at the trees and windows harshly.

The girls were not so disappointed that the Host club was closing down so early. They didn't what their perfect hair or their make-up to be ruined by the shower that was sure to come after.

In the next flash of lighting the thunder sounded only seconds later... all the lights went out, purging the entire room into darkness. High pitched screams encoded threw out the room, and the glass windows shattered, letting the harsh winds sweep into the room.

Loud bangs resonated from near the windows as the wind was fierce enough to topple some of the tables closest. The shrill scrams of the female costumers rang around the room, barley over the harsh winds howl.

The Hosts acted quickly and rushed to grab flashlights, with some difficulty of tripping over some toppled chairs and tables, and light their way and calm the girls who were startled by the horror movie like moment.

However the lights flickered back on in a few seconds and calmed the startled students. Some of the Host's had fallen on the floor sprang back up on their feet to confront the startled girls.

"My dear princess, there is no need to fear when the Host Club is here to protect you lovely maidens with our lives."

Tamaki assured them giving them a charming smile which made the girls blush and swoon. One girl snapped out of the daze and looked at the 6 members of the Host Club.

"Um...Tamaki-senpai... where's Haruhi?"

The girl asked, Tamaki quickly looked around and saw the twins, Hikaru and Karou. Hikaru had a worried look on his face as he also looked around at the damaged Club room, as if looking for something... Or someone.

Next were the seniors, Honey and Mori, Honey was clutching his pink stuffed animal, Usa-chan, as he looked around from his place on top of Mori's shoulders. Mori was just Mori as he looked around at the mess the club room was in.

Lastly was Kyoya, who held a calm and composed look as his eyes were hidden by the glare on his glasses as he picked up something from the floor, underneath the couch their missing host had occupied just a few minutes ago, and held a black notebook.

Kyoya looked down at the plain black cover of the notebook, behind his glasses; his mind formulated only god knows what.

**Elsewhere**

Haruhi looked at a black cloaked figure, once _'his'_ eyes adjusted to the low lighting in the room _'he'_ had been dragged into, in confusion

"Haruhi Fujioka."

The cloaked figure said, the voice sounded mutated as the person spoke to Haruhi, but _'he'_ didn't seem worried.

Haruhi gave a small nod, it was all 'he' could do, seeing as 'his' hands and legs were bound to the chair and gagged with a ball with straps belting it to 'his' mouth.

"The Natural Type Host, only able to attend Oruan on a special scholarship."

Once again Haruhi nodded, looking a little annoyed at the person's questions.

'_You think every one would have gotten over that already.' _

"A young woman who was forced to join Ouran's Host Club, and hide the fact that you are female."

The person stated more then asked, but Haruhi just nodded again, not the least bit worried that the person knew of her secret.

'_It was bound to get out eventually. I'm surprised that no heard Tamaki call me his daughter.'_

Haruhi saw and heard some fabric move; the person's right hand was out stretched a little above Haruhi's head a few inches in front of her.

Suddenly something fell from the person's hand, that was covered in a black glove, the thing in front of Haruhi's face glowed green in the darkness. She tried to make out what the glowing green color was, before it started to swing left and right.

Following the glow, Haruhi recognized the pattern of the green glow, as fancily written numbers and three hands.

It was a watch, a glow in the dark pocket watch.

As Haruhi looked at the watch, she tried to see what time it read, following it with her eyes and ignoring what the person was saying in their mutated voice.

"You are getting sleepy... very sleepy... your eye lids have become heavy... your eyes dry with sand... sleep... deeper and deeper into unconsciousness... let your mind become clear..."

Haruhi's eyes became heavy, her eyes became unfocused, her body slowly went slack and then her eyes fully closed as the watch stopped swinging.

The person smirked in the darkness and placed the pocket watch into a small black box.

"Phase 4: Complete."

**Host Club**

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Where are you!"

Tamaki yelled as he ran down the halls like a marathon runner, searching the building for the missing host.

The Host Club had split up to look for their missing clubmate but so far, that had not seen hide nor hair of the cross-dressing female.

Hikaru and Kaoru watched as Tamaki sped back and forth in front of them. Honey sat on top of Mori shoulders with Usa-chan as they hadn't found a trace of the female host either.

"Oh, Where, oh Where! Could my darling daughter be?"

Tamaki yelled/asked as he fell to his hands and knees after his 5th sweep of the building. Kyoya was with the other hosts as he flipped the pages in the black notebook he had found.

"Kyo-chan, what is that?"

Honey asked, from his perch he could see that something was written in the notebook, but he couldn't tell what.

"A notebook written in some code or language I don't know, Honey-senpai."

Kyoya answered the small senior, pushing up his glasses as he went over every letter and number written in the notebooks pages.

It had, or what looked to be, names inside of it, but he could not determine who owned it, and then there were numbers, maybe dates, but Kyoya was not sure what they meant. It annoyed the cool type host to not understand what was written in it.

"Who cares about a notebook! My darling daughter is missing! What if she was kidnapped by strange people! Agh! What if she's being held captive and waiting for us to save her!"

Tamaki yelled to the air as he grabbed the notebook from Kyoya and threw it in a random direction, grabbing the host club vice president by his shoulders.

"Tamaki."

Kyoya said dangerously, his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses, and evil dark purple aura surrounded the Shadow King, making Tamaki pail and quickly let go of him.

"Ku ku ku, Your looking for Fujioka? Yesssss?"

A strange voice asked, coming from behind Tamaki, who quickly looked behind him to see a dark robed figure, with a yellow, evil looking cat hand puppet on their left hand and a candle stick holder with three lit candles in their right, which slightly illumined the person's pail face and dark greenish hair.

"Nekozawa!"

Tamaki yelled in fright as he quickly hid behind Kyoya.

"Eh? Nekozawa-senpai. You saw Haruhi?"

One of the Twins, Kaoru asked the cloaked Nekozawa, the evil looking cat puppet gave a nod.

"Indeed. It was not to long ago that Beelzenef and myself saw him."

Nekozawa replied, as the Tamaki's head popped over Kyoya's shoulder, not willing to go near the evil cat puppet that was looking in his direction rubbing its paws together, as if planning something very cruel and evil.

"Where was he headed?"

Kyoya asked, raising an eye brow, he got a strange feeling from the Beelzenef puppet on Nekozawa's hand, which he felt, was watching him and not Tamaki with it's evil gaze.

"I believe Fujioka was heading towards his homeroom."

Nekozawa informed them, a slight smile on his face, that no one noticed, had grown slightly bigger.

"Really?"

Hikaru asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at Nekozawa. Something was off about the president of the Black Magic Club, but he couldn't find out what it was that was wrong.

"Yesssss. Now I must depart. I have a special ritual I must attend to with the others."

Nekozawa said, almost sounding annoyed. The candles he held blew out and the Host's were once again in darkness. When there eyes adjusted to the lack of light, they no longer saw Nekozawa or the puppet Beelzenef.

"Lets go see if Nekozawa'a information is correct. Haruhi might be in a classroom hiding from the thunder."

Kyoya said as he started walking with the Host Club behind him, and Tamaki right at his heals, latterly.

In the opposite direction, around the corner, Nekozawa leaned on the wall with an evil looking smirk. Even the Beelzenef puppet looked as if it was chuckling at some unknown joke.

* * *

That was chapter 2 of LBN.

I hope you all enjoyed it and will review.

YYA4 Out.


	3. Black Magic

**All Because Of A Little Black Notebook**

**Chapter 3**

**Black Magic**

'_Huh?'_

Doe brown eyes blinked in confusion.

'_What am I dong here?'_

Haruhi asked herself as she stood at the front of a dark and empty classroom.

Rain rhythmically pattered agents the glass plains of the windows was all the sound that the cross-dressing host could hear any more.

She looked out the window and saw that only rain came down from the clouds, no more thunder.

'_Why did I come in here for?'_

She asked her self as she placed her curled right hand under her chin and closed her eyes in thought, before opening them again in realization.

"That's right."

She spoke out loud and went down the isles of extravagant wooden desks to her own near the back of the class room.

She shuffled threw the contents of her desk for a while before someone shouted her name.

"HARUHI!"

Ignoring the scream she continued to shuffle threw the desk, undeterred even when the class room door was slammed open, nearly off its hinges, and her name was called out again.

"Haruhi!"

Tamaki yelled, relived and happy that Nekozawa's information had been correct, sparkles and hearts swarmed the Host club king who launched him self towards the cross dresser. Coming to her side in an instance and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my precious daughter I was so worried! What with all the unexpected Thunder and... Haruhi?"

Tamaki stopped his ranting as Haruhi pulled out an Algebra book, ignoring him. The blond looked worriedly at her as his bright aura became darker with worry.

"Are you ok?"

She looked over at the dramatic king and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot my Algebra book and had to come get it any way."

She said calmly as she reached for her book bag that was, strangely, right on the desktop with all her other things as she placed the book inside.

"Haruhi."

The red headed twins stood in the door way, Hikaru looking at Haruhi worriedly as his twin looked confused.

'_Wasn't Haruhi's bag back in the club room?'_

Kaoru thought, puzzled but brushed the thought away, but it still nagged at him.

"Are you ok?"

Hikaru asked as he came up to her, she just looked at him with her innocent brown eyes that made him blush faintly.

"You could have come to one of us if you were scared."

He said a he looked away from her. Haruhi pondered why she had run to the class room in the first place.

'_Did I even run? I'm not out of breath and it's so far away from the club room.'_

She though just surged it off as she looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Haruhi."

Tamaki called her attention back to her and her brown eyes turned towards him, he had a serious face on for once.

"Nekozawa said he saw you come this way."

'_Really?'_

Haruhi thought, trying to remember her trip to the classroom, she didn't remember seeing Nekozawa but she really couldn't remember walking or running to the classroom in the first place.

**Black Magic Club Room**

A cloaked Nekozawa sat in front of a dying fire that cast an eerie shadow over the lower half of his face. Sitting in a high backed chair that was dark brown, almost black, wood and crimson red couches, as Beelzenef puppet turned the page of the black notebook in its master's lap.

"How did it go?"

Nekozawa asked, his voice sounding strange, higher pitched, as if he were suffering form a cold.

"Yes, Phase 4 and 5 are complete."

A mutated voice replied, also cloaked, as the person stepped into the dimly lit room and closer to Nekozawa who smirked, looking up at the person with one blue eye shining almost evilly threw the veil of dark green hair.

Beelzenef seemed to chuckle as it grabbed a black pen laying on a table nearby with his paws and handed it to the stranger.

The stranger took it and then Nekozawa handed over the black notebook open to blank, fresh pages.

"Be grateful that I found this before they could find out what was written in it."

Nekozawa scolded the other person who took the notebook and started to write in a strange language.

"They would have to had to come to Ume-kun or one other the others to find out what it means."

The person stopped writing and looked up at the cloaked Nekozawa.

"Even then, they wouldn't tell any outsiders what it is."

The person said as they went back to writing in that strange language and Nekozawa reclined in the chair, with Beelzenef giving a yawn.

"Now we move on to phase 6."

**Next Day**

"Good Moring, Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi looked to her right and blinked as she looked at the brunet coming towards her with a small smile on her face. Haruhi returned the smile to the girl as she stopped beside her

"Oh. Good Moring Hikari-chan."

Hikari's short light brown hair was brushed neatly as two red clips and a red and white checkered bandana, held back some of her hair out of her face and honey colored eyes. She was still not wearing the proper Ouran uniform so instead, she wore a short sleeved, white blouse with a short red tie, a red, pelted skirt that stopped just above her knees, black, knee high socks and brown shoes. All under a simple, off white apron.

"Oh! Where's your friend, Kisa-chan?"

Haruhi asked, she had removed her Ouran blazer and folded up the sleeves past her elbows, as well as use a blue and white checkered bandana holding back her hair, with a slimmer apron to Hikari which she had asked to brow. Since the Ouran aprons were more for fashion and not function, plus Hikari's was a lot more simple.

"We're not going to get see her till lunch time. Her cousin asked for her help with something last night, I hope that's ok."

Hikari said worriedly as she frowned, but Haruhi just gave her a natural smile.

"Sure. That's fine."

The other girls in the class swooned as the watched Haruhi and Hikari work together on their cooking assignment. Some even tossed glares at the lucky girl who got partnered with the natural type host and others wished they could be her.

**Lunch Time**

Haruhi was packing up her books swiftly, with a slight smile on her face. This did not go unnoticed by the two little devil types.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Hikaru called to their friend as he and his brother advanced on her.

"What's the rush?"

Kaoru asked, raising an eye brow, mirroring his brother.

"You usually aren't this excited about lunch."

Hikaru stated as Haruhi packed her pencil case in her bag before closing it.

"Are you going to eat with us today?"

Hikaru asked, sounding hopeful that the secretly female host would join the rest of them at lunch which was a bit uncommon since she brings her own, home made boxed lunch to school.

"No. I already have plans."

Haruhi dash Hikaru's, and maybe Kaoru's, hopes as she walked away from them and out of the class room.

The twins ran out of the class room and grabbed on of Haruhi's arms and lifted her off her feet.

"Wha! Hey!"

Haruhi yelled at the two as they ran towards the cafeteria.

**Outside The Cafeteria**

Hikari waited outside the cafeteria doors as she rubbed the sides of her temples in small circles, her eyes shut and her lips turned downwards with frown.

'_I hate the host club.'_

She thought irritably, as she could still hear the screaming girls from behind the cafeteria doors.

'_I especially hate those kinds of girls most of all.'_

She was thinking as she glared at the extravagant pink doors. Taking out a black cell phone and flipping it open, reading a small short text message.

'_**KuroMisaAte'**_

She quickly flipped it closed as she heard running foot steps come closer.

Opening her eyes she saw Hikaru and Kaoru with Haruhi in-between them, struggling to get out of their grasp when the cross dresser spotted her.

"Hey Guys! Put me down!"

She yelled as she wigged from the twin devils grasp just a few feet from Hikari. Haruhi came up to her and gave the girl an apologetic smile.

"Hello, Hikari-chan."

Hikari gave the host a smile and a small nod in understanding.

"Hello, Haruhi-kun. I'm sorry but what are those two doing here?"

She asked; looking at the twins up from the rim of her glasses as they stood on either side of Haruhi, examine her.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?"

Hikaru asked, curious as he and his brother looked at her up and down like the latest new toy on the market.

"Can't afford one?"

Karoru asked jokingly as he and his brother grinned. Hikari frowned at them as she narrowed her eyes into a glare that was ineffective on them, as she turned to Haruhi was pleading eyes.

"Did you invite them to eat with us?"

Haruhi shook her head and glared at the two red heads, who were smirking evilly.

"No."

Hikari sighed in relief but gasped in fright as the doors to the cafeteria loudly banged open not even seconds later.

"HARUHI!"

Tamaki exclaimed loudly, arms out stretched from flinging the doors open as his purple eyes sparkled at he saw Haruhi.

"I'm so glad you have decided to join us! Now our family can sit down and have a meal together!"

Yelled the annoying blond, no one but Haruhi noticed that Hikari had fallen to the floor, pressing her hands to her ears, her face twisted I pain. Even if she had barely missed being hit by the doors, being so close to the noise hurt her ears.

"Tamaki. Look what you did."

Haruhi scolded, the oblivious blond, controlling her voice so not to cause her new friend and more pain, who looked at her both shocked and confused.

"Haruhi?"

He called to her only to now notice the brunet clutching her ears in pain as Haruhi keeled down in front of her.

"Hikari-chan."

She called the other girl's name worriedly as she gently grabbed Hikari's wrist and slowly pulled them away.

"To loud."

Hikari mumbled, shaking a little, she opened her honey colored eyes a little to look into Haruhi's big brown doe eyes, some moisture ready to over flow.

"It hurts."

The girl mumbled under her breath, so only Haruhi could hear her. The cross dresser's eyes widen and then took on a glazed over look.

"Ah? Haruhi?"

Tamaki called to her worriedly as he looked down at the nearly crying girl.

Haruhi stood up slowly and held out her hand to Hikari, who had let out several small tears drops fall before taking Haruhi out stretched hand and getting up. The Female host then turned to Tamaki with a cold looking glare, which made the Host king flinch back.

"Can't you be more considerate for others, Tamaki-senpai? Hikari-chan has sensitive ears. Loud noises give her a migraine."

Haruhi scolded Tamaki, but no one noticed the small smirk on the brunets face as she looked behind the deafening blond, several girls were gathered around the entrance, along with the other members of the host club but distancing themselves from the group of beautiful young men.

"Of course I will."

Tamaki said, in a more normal voice as his attention turned to the young lady beside Haruhi.

"There is no need to fear my little kitten, let the host club have the honor of accompanying you for lunch in Ouran's magnificent cafeteria."

The blonde proclaimed as his right arm swiped over to the open cafeteria doors as he gave a slight bow. Both Hikari and Haruhi gave him an _'Are you stupid look'_ as girls started to gossip about the new girl that would be sitting with the Host Club.

Hikari's eye twitched at the _'whispered '_rumors the fan girls were spreding.

"No, Thank you Suou-san. Haruhi and I were about to go join a good friend of mine for lunch."

She politely declined the king's offer, annoyed with all the noise, when suddenly the two red heads were at her sides.

"Oh come on."

Hikaru spoke, draping an arm around her shoulder, making her tense at the sudden contact.

"A cute little princess like you should be sounded by gorgeous men."

Kaoru whispered into her ear, making blush come across her cheeks as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"_Won't you join us?_"

The twins purred into her ears as she tensed up and her face become redder.

"_**I wouldn't risk my good luck on a girl I didn't know."**_

Tamaki and the twins tensed and turned white as a voice from the shadows of the hallway.

"W-w-who's th-there?"

Tamaki asked shaking as a dark cloaked figure came out into the light. Moon white hair falling from the hood and one blue menacing eye visible threw the moonlight veil, looking not too pleased.

"Step away from the girl quietly...or elsssse..."

The cloaked figure was said with a low hiss, as they showed an evil looking dark brown, wooden, cat shaped voodoo doll, not needing to verbally finish the threat.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hikari held her ears as the girls, whom once were blocking the entrance to the cafeteria disbursed, screaming, not willing to get their names written on the cursed doll and suffer bad luck.

The Twins quickly released Hikari and hid behind Kyoya with Tamaki.

However, it wasn't just the threat of having their names written on the Beelzenef and being cursed. It was also the dark aura that the person produced that could rival the Host Clubs own Shadow King. They had hoped his evil aura would over power the other... but... Kyoya raised an eye brow, interested in the cloaked person who had a dark aura equal to his own.

Putting away the wooden Beelzenef doll, the person step towards the two brunets, making Hikari smile cheerfully as she uncovered her ears.

"Hi, Kisa-chan. How did the Black Mass go?"

Hikari asked cheerfully, flooring Tamaki and the twins who lost all color in their bodies. The rest of the host club was not deterred by her friendliness towards the Ouran Black Magic Club member.

"Excellent. Have you been waiting long?"

The person, Kisa, asked Hikari who just shook her head.

"No, not at all."

Hikari looked to Haruhi who didn't seem frightened by Kisa's appearance.

"And this is Haruhi Fujioka."

She said, gesturing to Haruhi, as Kisa nodded her head and turned on Haruhi. The twins and Tamaki gasped in fear as Kisa raised her arm again, fearing that she would bring out the cursed doll. Kisa only held out her bandaged wrapped hand, which was tinted pink on her palm.

"Hello, Fujioka-san. I am Kisa Almark. The newest member of the Ouran Black Magic Club."

Kisa smiled, showing off two elongated teeth that greatly resembled fangs poking her bottom lip.

**To Be Continued**

Question: Does anyone notice that one of Haruhi's favorite foods is Ootoro(Giant Tuna)? Which is only one letter away from Ootori (Kyoya's last name)?


	4. The Cats' Cradle

**All Because Of A Little Black Notebook**, **Chapter 4**

**The Cats' Cradle**

"I didn't know Ouran had secret passage ways."

Haruhi said as she walked along the dark corridors with Kisa leading with a candle stick holder with several lit candles.

"Yes. Not many people know that Ouran is built on top of several bomb shelters that were made back in World War II."

Hikari explained as Haruhi tried to memorize the passage way, but failing since the regular Ouran halls were so confusing, the passage ways were even harder.

"Really? Wow."

Haruhi was astounded as Kisa stopped and pushed open a black, cast iron door, that made a loud and creepy grown. The hairs on the back of Haruhi's neck stood on end as a sudden burst of cold air hit her.

It was like a horror movie.

Beyond the creaky door was a dimly lit room, lit by melting black and crimson red candles placed in on top of cracked, bleached white skulls. Unidentifiable things floating in jars, books with strange letters on the spines and covers, crosses and rosaries.

"Ku ku ku. Welcome."

A strange voice ecoded from the dark, Haruhi slowly turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. Seeing a pair of blue eyes from under dark green fringe and black cloak, and an Evil looking yellow cat puppet.

"Oh. Nekozawa-senpai , what are you doing here?"

She asked, not noticing the faint blush on Hikari's cheeks as her eyes widen once she relished he was here.

"O-oh! Ume-kun. I-it's been a long time."

Hikari stuttered as Kisa set down the candle stick on a shelf before walking up to a confused Nekozawa.

"Ume, you remember my best friend don't you?"

Kisa asked him as she pulled her hood down, making her moon white hair glow orange in the dim candle light.

"Ah, Yes. Ku ku ku. I didn't recognize you Sak-AGH!"

Nekozawa was saying before he yelled out in pain, Kisa was holding on to the back of a chair, as one of her feet was under the black table cloth, right about where Nekozawa's foot would be.

The cross-dressing Host paid no attention to the Black Magic Club members, as Kisa roughly pulled one of Nekozawa's ears and whispered something into it. Instead, she observed the beautifully set table with spotless sliver wear, porcelain dishes with black and red designs at their rims, the spared of artistically prepared food, but only one food caught her eye.

"Ootoro?"

Haruhi asked as she eyed the coveted Giant Tuna, resting on top of white rice placed at the very top of a silver platter that was elevated above the rest of the lavishly prepared lunch. Everything else didn't matter to the poor comer as she went into a hopeful daze.

"Heh. Why, yes. It is would you like some?"

Kisa chuckled, as smirk playing on her face, as the vampire like fangs glimmered sinisterly in the candle light.

Haruhi nodded slowly as Kisa pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Then please, join us..."

Haruhi's eyes became glazed over as she walked over and took the seat, Kisa pushing in her chair before leaning over her shoulder with a widening smirk, whispering in her ear.

"_Miss Fujioka_."

**Later Host Club**

"Aright men!"

Tamaki yelled as he stood in front of a white board with scribbles all over it. The rest of the Host club, besides Kyoya, listened to the plan that Tamaki was making up to _'rescue'_ their beloved Natural Type Host.

"This mission requires extreme delicacy because our beloved Haruhi..."

Tamaki paused as he whipped away some tears.

"HAS BEEN ABDUCTED BY THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB!"

As Tamaki and the others devised an outrageous plan to _'save' _their secretly female host, Kyoya was doing some research on the _'kidnappers'_.

_Almark, Kisa, age 16, two younger brothers, Father is a police officer and her Mother is a waitress. Attending Ouran Academy, class 1-D, with financial support from the Nekozawa Family. _

He remained passive as he looked at Hikari's information.

_Honda Hikari, Age 16, only child, Father runs a small flower shop and her mother passed away 3 years ago. Attending Ouran Academy, class 1-D, with financial support from the Nekozawa Family._

Their backgrounds were strange, and it was even stranger that the Nekozawa family was supporting them, a bunch of commoners, in attending Ouran.

'_What makes them valuable to the Nekozawas? What could they possibly do to benefit them?'_

Kyoya thought as a few ideas popped into his head before Tamaki and the others approved of a _'rescue' _plan.

"Alright men! Let _'Rescue our innocent Haruhi from the evil Black Magic Club'_ be-"

Before Tamaki could get the last word out, a dark aura laced with anger filled the room, causing Tamaki's knees to shake and go pale as he felt the blunt of the anger.

Slowly Tamaki turned his head to look behind him, only to see a pair of narrowed blue eyes from under a black hooded cloak, carrying a lit candle stick holder, giving her skin an orange glow as they stood in the thrush hold of a dark door way.

Next to them was their missing host, but none dared to move as the cloaked person scoffed before turning to the cross-dressing host.

"There you go Haruhi-kun. You're back with your _friends_."

The hosts flinched as Kisa spat out the word friends coldly before she stepped aside to let Haruhi pass. While said host gave her an apologetic look before giving her a nod.

"Thanks Kisa-chan. Lunch with you and Hikari-chan was nice. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Haruhi said happily, shocking the entire host club as Kisa smiled, the elongated K-9's poking her bottom lip.

"I look forward to working with you Haruhi-kun."

Kisa purred before she disappeared behind the closing door, before it seemed to vanish like the night with the rising sun, leaving behind a solid pink wall.

"HARUHI/HARU-CHAN!"

The twins and Honey yelled as they rushed up to Haruhi, trapping her in the center of a group hug.

"We were so worried about you Haru-chan!"

Honey cried as he looked up at Haruhi, who just looked at him blankly, her eyes glazed over.

"Tamaki."

Was all she said as everyone turned to the Princely host, whom was passed out on the floor, his leg twitching.

"Tama-chan doesn't look to good."

Honey said as his and the twin's eyes widen when an explanation popped into their heads.

"_HE'S BEEN CURSED!"_

The twins yelled in unison, hurting Haruhi's ears, as she rolled her eyes at the boy's actuations. Kisa and Hikari were nice people, with some odd interests but that was what made them unique.

"I wouldn't blame her."

Haruhi mumbled under her breath as the twins and Honey ran around the room in a panic. Knowing that Kisa didn't take to cursing the people who cross her, oh no... her way was much worst, and unpredictable.

Kisa was the supposed _'fortune teller'_ of the Black Magic club, she could see the past, present, and future. Not that Haruhi believed that, but her prediction of the Host clubs actions was scarily, very accurate but that was to be expected since she had met them before.

**With Kisa**

In the dark hidden halls inside Ouran, Kisa walked as she held the lit candle stick in front of her. Nothing but the soft patter of her shoes echoing off the walls could be heard as she suddenly stopped mid step.

She gave off a sniffled chuckle as she looked over her shoulder

"So, she ends up with _him_. Ku ku ku."

She chuckled, sounding a lot like Nekozawa as she continuing her walk to an unknown location. Her shadow, shaped strangely like a cat, following her deeper into the darkness.


	5. Investigation, Part 1

**All Because Of A Little Black Notebook**, **Chapter 5**

**Investigation, Part 1**

As Haruhi stepped into her class the next day, she felt a dark aura covering the room. She looked around at the others students. The whole class was made up of girls wearing the hideous yellow dresses, all quite and looking scared.

Looking at the back of the class room Haruhi saw why.

Kisa was showing off her vampire fetish, dressing in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled back above her elbows and gray slacks. Her long moon white hair, Haruhi didn't bother asking if it was her real hair color, was in a low pony tail at the base of her skull. Downing a crimson red apron with _'Kiss A Vampire'_ written in black, gothic letters on the front.

Her blue eyes were narrowed as she gave off her dark aura, keeping the others away.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun."

Hikari said happy as she greeted the cross dresser, who wasn't bothered by Kisa's dark aura.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan. Kisa-chan."

Haruhi greeted the two friends as Kisa gave a nod as some brave girls decided to look back before looking away as they felt her eyes on them.

The teacher walked in and the class started.

**Later**

After class, Kisa had donned her Black Magic club cloak, munching on their A+ class work, a slice of banana bread. Haruhi was sitting with her and Hikari to keep away the girls who wanted Haruhi to try their D- class work.

"This is really good Kisa-chan. Did you already know how to make it?"

Haruhi asked as she enjoyed the soft, warm, tantalizing banana bread, with a few nuts imbedded into it that Kisa had added in out of habbit.

"Yeah. My little brother, Kane, just loves bananas, so my grandmother taught me how to make different types of food with bananas before she passed away."

Kisa told her, a frown coming to her face as she dazed off. Haruhi understood Kisa and her younger brother's were very connected to their Grandmother before her passing, and was left with recopies of foods that she had made for her grandchildren.

"Um... Haruhi-kun?"

One girl called to the cross dresser timidly, seeing a chance to offer her creation to her.

Haruhi froze as she silently hoped for Kisa to come out of her daze. She had been cornered once, into eating a high class girl's cooking, and made her stay in bed for days. Luckily it was before a long Holiday.

"Y-yes?"

The girl showed Haruhi her attempt at baking, with failed results, as Haruhi looked at a black brick.

"Please, try some of my banana bread."

The girl said innocently, pleading the host with her eyes as she came closer, and other girl's watched.

"Well, I..."

Was all Haruhi said before the black brick was taken from the girl's hands.

"Hey! That was for Haruhi-kun you witch!"

The girl yelled, as she saw Hikari dump her baking into the trash. Hikari gave her a glare but the other girl just glared back.

"You were going to poison my friend with your god awful baking."

Hikari mumbled, her ears slightly ringing from the girl's screeching much to the other girls' surprise.

"Don't waste your breath Hikari-chan."

The class tensed up as Kisa spoke, the girl that had yelled at Hikari shrunk back as she glanced at Kisa from the corner of her eye. Watching as the white haired girl reached into her cloak, pulling out...

Her wooden Beelzenef, voodoo doll.

The girl' eyes widen as Kisa dug into her bag and was pulling out something.

Before anyone could see what it was, Hikari covered her ears, the girl's screamed and cleared the class room as Kisa pulled out...

A rag?

Kisa just whipped the rag over the wooden surface of the cat idol like nothing had happened and Hikari up covered her ears and smiled.

Haruhi felt a sweat drop appear on her forehead as she watched the two friends.

**Host Club, Outside the Classroom**

They peeked inside the class room as they dogged the wave of girls that rushed out of the room. Tamaki pale as he saw the wooden voodoo doll in Kisa's hands.

"S-s-she cursed t-them."

He stuttered as Kisa's hand stopped and glanced at Hikari, seeming to give her a message. The boys couldn't decipher before she spoke out loud to them.

"If you want to see Haruhi, then just on come in." The Host club froze shock sill, as she put away her wooden doll and rag. "I was just cleaning it. I didn't curse any one; they ran out of their own accord." Kisa told them as she went back to eating her banana bread.

The Host Club came into the class room slowly, while Kyoya just calmly walked in, Hikari handed them a slice of banana bread.

"Yumy! This is great Kari-chan!" Hunny exclaimed happy as pink flowers floated around him. Hikari twitched at her senpai's nick name, looking to Kisa with begging eyes.

"Hunny-senpai, Hikari-chan doesn't appreciate anyone besides me giving her a nickname." Kisa said calmly as the little senior looked up at her, confused, before looking at Hikari who looked away.

"I was picked on when I was younger and the names bring back horrible memories for me." Hikari told him as she bit her lip. No one noticed that Haruhi's eyes glazed over as she pat Hikari on her shoulder, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He... didn't know." Haruhi said, as Hikari gave her a small smile, and Kisa give a small nod.

"Why not give the rest of yours to Ume? You know how my brother is with my baking." Kisa said calmly, as the edges of her lips twitched upwards as Hikari turned pink at the suggestion.

"_Who's Ume?"_ The Host club asked collectively but Kyoya had an idea of whom Kisa meant as Hikari started to play with her fingers.

"The president of the Black Magic Club. Ku ku ku." Kisa told them, chuckling at them after seeing their reactions and how fast they shot away from her.

"You sounded..." Hikaru said, going pale as he looked at Kisa in a new light, holding his brother.

"just like..." Kaoru continued for his brother and Tamaki finished it.

"Nekozawa!" Takami yelled in a panic as Hikari covered her ears, excepting that reaction as Kisa just rolled her eyes before glaring down at the three hosts.

"Yes. I think I've been hanging around him to long. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked in a creepy cold and low tone that sent shivers down their spines as they shook their heads.

"Good. It's time we got to our next class Hikari-chan, Haruhi-kun." She said calmly as she picked up her back and started to walk out with Hikari and Haruhi following behind, leaving the Host's stunned still before the bell rang to say that it was time to change classes.

"Let's move on to the next phase." Kisa whispered to Hikari, they both looked over at Haruhi, whom seemed to be locked in a trance as she followed the two girls into a secret passage way.

**Later, Black Magic Club Room**

In the darkness, several shadows stood around a dark alter a lit with candles atop bleached skulls. Whispered chants poured from the lips of the cloaked shadows, lead by one with an evil looking yellow cat puppet.

The sound of two heavy doors eerily creaking open silenced the voices as the cloaked shadows attention lay upon Kisa as she walked in with the hood of her cloak down.

"You're late. Have you cursed someone?" One shadow asked with a young male's voice. Kisa shook her head as she smirked, showing off her elongated fangs.

"No, curses are Ume's thing. I for saw the club getting, not one, but two new members." Kisa told them as she stepped aside to revile the one who would be joining the failing club, the members all gasped in shock at the guest. While it was too dark to see much, the sky blue blazer and clean white blouse gave them a clue as to how it was. Kisa looked to Nekozawa who was grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club…"


End file.
